1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of troubleshooting, with a test set, an electronic fuel control system in an aircraft which includes an electronic engine control (EEC). More specifically, the invention relates to such a method wherein the EEC is disconnected and all instruments, sensors and harness elements are tested, and wherein if the harness elements, instruments and sensors have no faults, then it is assumed that the fault is in the EEC itself.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, troubleshooting electronic fuel control systems follow one or the other of a combination of the two following approaches:
1. Use of high cost (EEC) testers plus conventional test equipment such as ohmeters and voltmeters; and
2. On-board, (EEC) diagnostic equipment.
With the first method, the use of conventional equipment leads to a potential for damaging connectors with meter probes. In addition, the use of conventional equipment necessitates the requirement for lengthy and tedious procedures, there is therefore a tendency to be haphazard in the testing. Finally, the cost of the EEC tester is substantial and, as seen below, it does not in any case provide all of the needed information.
Concerning the second method, the diagnostic equipment typically indicates an area including a fault. However, it does not pinpoint the specific circuit containing the fault.